Dix-huit moins quatre
by NobleMemoRuled
Summary: Sam va avoir dix-huit ans et s'interroge sur sa place dans sa famille lors d'une chasse. Pré-série, Wincest assez intense, violence, nudité, etc.


_À KDL. Bonne fête, joyeux Noël et bonne année. Je te jure que la prochaine fois je t'écris de quoi avec Dean au centre._

 _Note: je teste dans cette fic une théorie comme quoi les trucs américains devraient être traduits en québécois parce que la culture est plus proche. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser._

 **DIX-HUIT MOINS QUATRE**

4.

Dans quatre jours, Sam allait avoir dix-huit ans. Coincé dans le siège arrière de l'Impala, déjà trop petit pour son long squelette, il doutait que cet anniversaire important serait célébré dans sa famille. Bon, sûrement que Dean lui sortirait un nouveau truc inspiré par un porno quelconque, mais à part ça… Il ne s'attendait ni à des bougies, ni du gâteau. Sa fête était le demi-anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et ce lien ténu suffisait à John pour ignorer l'année qu'avait gagnée son fils. Ses fils, plutôt, car ce ne serait pas juste si Dean ne subissait pas le même sort.

–On va où? demanda Sam, levant le nez de son livre pour poser cette question.

–On a une job en Illinois, répondit le père, déjà exaspéré.

Sam expira par le nez, énervé par la réponse insatisfaisante de John. Celui-ci serra les poings sur le volant de la voiture, se retenant d'exploser trop tôt et de rendre le voyage encore plus désagréable. Il ne pouvait cependant pas non plus approuver l'attitude de son fils.

–Ne roule pas des yeux, Sam.

–Ben dis-nous c'est quoi, au moins.

–Come on, Sam, intervint Dean, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

–C'est une petite ville, en campagne, expliqua John. Oscar Sanchez y a été retrouvé mort, mangé par ce qui semble être un animal sauvage.

Oscar Sanchez était un chasseur assez respecté. Il n'était certainement pas un de ces génies du surnaturel comme Bobby Singer ou John lui-même, mais on pouvait compter sur Sanchez pour qu'il surveille les arrières de ses partenaires et pour finalement tuer le monstre, s'il s'échappait. Sa mort était une nouvelle pour les deux fils Winchester. Malgré tout, ils n'exprimèrent pas leur surprise. Sam replongea dans son livre, incapable de réfuter l'argument qu'on venait de lui lancer. Oscar avait traité les garçons avec gentillesse les quelques fois qu'il les avait rencontrés. Son décès méritait donc vengeance. Dean, lui, ne se sentait que plus ou moins convaincu. Il aurait suivi son père peu importe la raison.

3.

Comme à l'habitude, la chambre de motel des frères avait deux lits, mais ils n'en utilisèrent qu'un.

Pardon, ce n'est pas exactement juste. Une fois leur séance de câlinage post-coïtal terminée, Sam défaisait toujours le lit libre, à la fois pour éviter que John trouve ses deux fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à la fois parce que fourrer son frère, c'est pas normal.

Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était nécessaire que Dean et lui accompagnent leur père lors de cette chasse. Bien sûr, la mort d'Oscar Sanchez était une tragédie et il souhaitait que justice soit faite, mais ce n'était pas comme si John ne pouvait pas régler l'énigme par lui-même. Lors de leur petit-déjeuner dans le casse-croûte rattaché au motel, le père leur expliqua le plan de la journée. Il irait parler avec Dean à la veuve Sanchez après une visite au poste de police, alors que Sam ferait connaissance avec la bibliothèque du coin. Comme à l'habitude, les deux frères seraient séparés.

John conduisit son plus jeune fils devant la bâtisse de béton triste qui servait de bibli de quartier. Il s'était déjà changé en complet et avait forcé Dean à faire de même. Sam aurait bien voulu démontrer son approbation quant à l'apparence particulièrement attirante de Dean d'une façon explicite, mais la présence père l'en empêchait et le frustrait. À la place, il avait agacé son frère pour l'entièreté du trajet.

–Jolie cravate, disait-il.

–Mange de la marde, répondait Dean en souriant.

Sans aucune hésitation, Sam se dirigea directement vers la section du folklore, trouvant d'emblée les classiques du genre ésotérique. Alors qu'il fouillait parmi la sélection réduite de livres traitant de phénomènes paranormaux, il remarqua une paire d'yeux foncés au fond de l'allée, l'observant sans restreinte. C'était une fille de son âge aux longs cheveux bruns et elle se retourna vivement dès qu'elle eut remarqué que son regard fixe avait été découvert. Ayant fait sa sélection de livres il se dirigea vers une table complètement à l'opposé de la fille.

Il survola rapidement un épais volume sur des créatures à crocs qu'il avait déjà lu de façon plus approfondie. Malgré l'état dans lequel Sanchez avait été retrouvé (disons assez bien dévoré), on pouvait exclure les loups-garous : le temps du mois n'était pas mauvais, mais le modus operandi ne correspondait pas, le cœur ayant été laissé en grande partie intact.

Fidèle à ses habitudes minutieuses, Sam prit les caractéristiques du crime et les écrivit sur une feuille. À chaque monstre mentionné, il compara les apparitions précédentes du monstre avec la chasse présente. Il se retrouva avec une liste assez remplie dont aucune entrée ne semblait correspondre. Engourdi, Sam se leva et se promena dans les allées de la bibliothèque. La jeune fille qui l'avait observé plus tôt était accroupie dans la section sur l'histoire antique. Sam, se sentant curieux, l'approcha. Elle leva la tête et rougit légèrement en le voyant arriver.

–Désolée pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle d'emblée. C'est rare que du monde de mon âge vienne à cette heure-ci.

Inutile de dire qu'ils n'allaient pas à l'école. Sam se dit qu'elle devait se faire enseigner à la maison. Elle devrait conclure la même chose que lui.

–Ça va, je comprends.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, mais la jeune fille continua.

–Tu regardais la section sur la mythologie, hein? J'étais obsédée par ce sujet-là le mois dernier. Je crois que j'ai lu tous les livres qu'i la bibli.

–Vraiment? Si t'as de quoi à me suggérer, hésite pas.

–Ben c'est quoi que tu cherches?

Comme il avait besoin de beaucoup de sortes de monstres, il lui demanda une compilation encyclopédique de monstres qu'on pourrait trouver dans la région. Elle attrapa sans hésiter un livre assez épais à la couverture de cuir, soulignant avec une emphase enthousiaste qu'il traitait des créatures légendaires du Mid-Ouest américain. Ils discutèrent d'autres lectures qu'ils avaient faites, découvrant ainsi qu'ils avaient des goûts en commun.

La jeune fille se nommait Pacey. Malgré sa gêne évidente, elle semblait véritablement intéressée par lui. Quant à Sam, ce n'est pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas jolie, mais il n'était pas comme Dean qui flirtait avec une fille différente à chaque jour. Non, Sam était fidèle et peu importe à quel point sa relation avec Dean était sans issue, il comptait s'y accrocher jusqu'au bout. Pacey le tentait seulement de la plus lointaine des façons. Son cœur appartenait à Dean, même dans l'incertitude de la loyauté de ce dernier.

Pacey devait partir. Timidement, elle le salua de la main. Sam lui sourit en retour.

.

La veuve d'Oscar Sanchez était à peu près blonde, à peu près émotive et enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle n'était pas vraiment sa veuve, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais mariés, mais puisqu'ils avaient étés en couple pendant près d'une décennie, ni les médias, ni la police, ni John Winchester n'avaient d'hésitation à la qualifier ainsi.

Une main sur son gros ventre, Eloise fumait cigarette après cigarette, sans manquer d'insulter son petit ami mort.

–C't'hostie d'con, dit-elle, se parlant plutôt à elle-même. Je lui avais dit que j'voulais pas qu'il continue à chasser, mais non, même bien installés, il part la nuit parce qu'il croit qu'il y a un monstre dans les bois, pis il se fout de son enfant…

–Eloise, l'interrompit John, t'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'il chassait?

–Nan. Il ne me disait rien de ça, comme si j'avais jamais eu d'expérience… Le crime d'innocent!

–Y'as-tu laissé un journal, des écrits? demanda Dean, ne voulant pas rester à l'écart.

–J'sais-tu, moi, il m'a rien parlé d'ça.

–On peut aller voir dans votre chambre?

Désintéressée, Eloise acquiesça. Elle les suivit dans la chambre, les surveillant afin que les deux hommes ne mettent pas ses chaussettes en désordre.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien.

.

De retour au motel, Sam trouva un Dean démoralisé, étendu sur le lit à regarder la télé, chaussures toujours aux pieds. Sam était lui-même plus pimpant, plus encouragé.

–Comment peux-tu être d'aussi bonne humeur? l'accusa Dean.

–Je sais c'est quoi qui a tué Sanchez.

2.

Le livre qu'avait suggéré l'inconnue de la bibliothèque avait contenu, par une chance inouïe, un indice que Sam croyait être la solution à leurs questionnements. Il avait présenté son idée à Dean et à son père, mais ce n'est que le matin suivant qu'ils s'assirent afin d'en discuter. Sam était certain qu'ils acquiesceraient, accepteraient son interprétation des évènements.

–C'est un cache-derrière, déclara-t-il. Ils peuvent éventrer leurs victimes en un seul mouvement afin d'atteindre leurs intestins. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Sanchez, il lui restait un cœur mais presque plus d'intestins. Ils sont très minces et longs pour se cacher derrière les troncs d'arbres en attendant leurs victimes. Leur corps est couvert d'une fourrure épaisse et je suis sûr que les poils trouvés sur place vont la matcher.

–Mais Sam, c'était pas un gars en train de promener son chien qui l'a trouvé? Dean réfuta en se grattant la tête. Me semble que ça pourrait être la source du poil. Aussi, le corps était beaucoup plus malmené que s'il avait été frappé d'un seul coup.

–Ouain… Ben c'est ce que j'ai trouvé, dit Sam sur un ton d'excuse qu'il haïssait particulièrement.

–Ça va, Sammy, le rassura son frère. Et si on allait manger? On fera plus de recherches plus tard. P't-être que ton cache-derrière a un rhume qui le rend bizarre.

John se leva.

–Allez faire vos exercices. On ira manger après.

Les frères firent leur course à pied autour du motel, Sam se sentant particulièrement revigoré par l'approbation de son père. Dean les entraîna dans un parc où il se dirigea vers un endroit plus isolé. Il poussa Sam contre un arbre, clairement affecté par le rejet de la nuit précédente. Sa bouche rencontra celle de Sam en un baiser passionné, chaud comme le soleil. Il commençait à glisser ses doigts sous le chandail de son frère quand celui-ci le repoussa, sourcils froncés et bouche pincée.

–Quoi?

– _Quoi_? Tu peux pas me soutenir un peu? J'ai la solution et tu me rabaisses devant P'pa, alors que toi, t'as contribué en rien?

–Hé! s'écria Dean, reculant de lui-même. J'ai pas rien fait. C'est pas toi qui as dû te taper un policier qui flirtait trop intense! Pis il faut prévoir un plan B, juste au cas où ce n'est pas vraiment un cache-derrière.

Il s'approcha de son amoureux, prenant son visage dans ses grandes mains endurcies par le travail intense qu'elles devaient subir. Sam avait déjà la même grandeur que lui, ce qui rendait le geste tendre moins efficace.

– _The truth is out there_ , ok?

La référence fit sourire Sam malgré lui. Il repoussa Dean de nouveau, afin de lui montrer qu'il était loin d'être convaincu. Il était furieux que Dean ne le prenne pas au sérieux, qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, qu'il aimait autant son frère, que s'il restait dans cette famille toxique il ne serait jamais vu comme un adulte. Il s'enfuit le plus vite possible, poussant Dean une dernière fois, ne souhaitant rien de plus que de retourner au motel et de s'ébouillanter sous la douche.

Une fois Sam lassé du crachat du pommeau de douche, il sortit et se sécha consciencieusement. Serviette à la taille, il entra dans la chambre. Dean l'attendait, ses vêtements trempés de sueur lui collant toujours à la peau.

–P'pa est parti au poste de police voir s'il y a eu des antécédents récemment et il va passer par la scène du crime vérifier de quoi. Il veut qu'on aille aux archives vérifier, pis trouver d'autres infos sur les cache-derrière.

–Tu ne vas pas avec lui. (Ce n'était pas une question.)

–Non, j'ai demandé de rester avec toi.

–Quoi, pour me surveiller?

–Non, non, Sam. Parce que je préfère être avec toi.

Dean prit le corps presque nu de Sam dans ses bras, le serrant jusqu'à ce que les muscles du plus jeune se relâchent.

–Dean, Sam protesta sans grande conviction.

–Chut, Sammy. Laisse-moi me faire pardonner.

Dean enleva la serviette de la taille de Sam et le fit s'asseoir sur le coin du lit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui, comme s'il lui faisait une offrande.

.

Ils étaient de nouveau amis dans la salle des microfiches, se lançant des sourires en coin en lisant des nouvelles de temps immémoriaux. Sam, cependant, se concentrait sur sa tâche, lisant avec attention les périodiques qui contenaient peut-être des indices. Dean se rabattit sur sa propre pile de documents à analyser. De temps en temps, il notait un crime, un meurtre, un évènement qui semblait étrange. Sam faisait de même, ses sourcis froncés le rendant complètement irrésistible.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi que Dean, finalement, posa son crayon avec une violence excessive. Il semblait qu'un éclair de génie l'avait frappé. Sans l'avertir, il arracha la feuille des mains de Sam. Il la survola, ses yeux volant d'une ligne à l'autre, trahissant son excitement.

–Sam, j'crois que j'ai trouvé… Je sais ce qui se passe.

–Quoi?

–Tu vois, il y a eu tous ces meurtres, depuis les années 1800, qui ont eu lieu dans les bois pas loin d'ici. À peu près toujours le même mode opératoire : les victimes sont éventrées pendant la nuit. Au début, il pouvait y avoir jusqu'à cinq victimes en un an, mais récemment c'est descendu jusqu'à une victime aux cinq ans.

–Les cache-derrière peuvent jeûner pendant sept ans.

–Sam, ce n'est pas que j'truste pas ton jugement, mais je crois vraiment pas que c'en est un.

L'interpellé prétendit ne pas être piqué.

–Ah bon?

–Écoute : seuls les voyageurs ont été tués par cette bête, personne qui venait de la ville. Un cache-derrière ne ferait pas tant de discrimination, tu crois pas?

–Oscar Sanchez habitait là…

–Mais ce n'était que temporaire pour l'enfant. Au fond de lui, y'était nomade.

Sam poussa un long soupir. Il devait admettre que les justifications de Dean avaient du sens. S'il voulait que son père et son frère prennent son opinion au sérieux quand il devait les contredire, Sam aurait à accepter ses erreurs lui aussi.

–Très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est?

–Un dieu païen, peut-être. La région est assez prospère. Peu importe, il faut faire plus de recherches.

Après une courte pause (lors de laquelle ils s'embrassèrent en français dans les toilettes de la bibliothèque), les deux frères s'installèrent dans la section d'histoire avec une pile de livres. Dean s'affairait à trouver une autre explication pour les meurtres tandis que Sam cherchait n'importe quelle information ayant trait aux cache-derrière afin de trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Le cell de Dean sonna après quelques heures de cette recherche paisible, ce qui lui mérita les regards furieux des personnes assises autour d'eux. Il se précipita à l'extérieur afin de répondre en paix, bousculant quelques chaises en sortant. Sam sourit faiblement sans le remarquer, admirant la maladresse attirante de Dean. Qu'un si bel homme puisse avoir aussi peu de grâce au quotidien le fascinerait éternellement.

Il se rappela avec une pincée au cœur qu'il ne resterait pas avec lui pour tant de temps.

–Oui, m'sieur? dit Dean en répondant.

–Dean, écoute-moi bien. Le shérif est persuadé qu'un animal sauvage est responsable des meurtres et il a rassemblé une équipe pour aller l'abattre.

–Crisse qu'y'est con.

–Tu l'as dit. J'ai besoin de ton aide, Dean, juste au cas où que ça vire mal.

–Ok. Pis Sam?

–Avez-vous trouvé un moyen de tuer l'enfant de chienne?

–Jusqu'à maintenant on a juste de l'argent en plein cœur, selon des légendes amérindiennes.

–D'accord. Emmène Sam au motel, puis viens me rejoindre à la station de police. J'ai réussi à convaincre le shérif d'attendre mon expert avant de partir.

Dean soupira. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire : montrer son accord et suivre les instructions de son père à la lettre. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à accommoder John, pas à deux jours avant les dix-huit ans de son frère.

–Sam ne peut-il pas venir? Il est presque adulte, après tout.

John soupira à son tour à l'autre bout du fil.

–Ça fait cinq ans que Sam nous supplie de le laisser seul pendant qu'on se bat contre des monstres que la majorité du monde n'oserait même pas imaginer. Il est peut-être assez vieux, mais à quoi ça nous sert s'il ne veut même pas faire partie de notre équipe?

Dean pinça les lèvres avec résignation. Il serait inutile de se disputer quand l'issue de la discussion était déjà déterminée.

–Ça va. Je comprends, dit Sam une fois de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel sur le ton de quelqu'un qui n'allait pas et qui ne comprenait rien.

–C'est p'pa. Ça doit lui faire de quoi, avoir deux fils devenus adultes.

Il n'évoqua pas la possibilité que John agissait de cette façon pour aucune raison autre que sa personnalité et ses idéaux sans suite.

–Non, je sais. Je préfère rester ici de tout façon.

–Ouais, t'as la TV, les Magic Fingers, tu peux toujours commander une pizza si t'as faim… J'crois que j'suis jaloux, en fait.

L'objectif de Dean avait été atteint : Sam souriait faiblement, visiblement de meilleure humeur. Dean l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir, son haussement de sourcil suggérant des activités plus amusantes à son retour. Sam le jeta à l'extérieur, en apparence amusé mais confus dans son âme. Il se retrouva seul dans la chambre, comme tant de fois auparavant quand son père et son frère partaient à la chasse, le laissant derrière. Il était fâché de sa frustration adolescente, totalement irrationnelle car sa colère aurait eu une puissance égale si son père avait réclamé sa présence à la chasse du soir-même.

Et parce qu'il réalisait à quel point sa réaction était illogique, l'irritation de Sam avait atteint un sommet particulièrement énervant. Il lui était impossible de rester assis. Après deux minutes de lecture, il se sentait déjà opprimé et devait arpenter la pièce vigoureusement, son adrénaline rendant toute immobilité insoutenable. S'il lisait quelques pages de son livre, il se félicitait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'avait rien retenu du dernier chapitre, qu'il devait alors recommencer. Afin d'évacuer son sang bouillant, il se jouait en bouche Nevermind et Pearl Jam dans son Walkman, ses tympans criant de douleur à cause du volume insupportable auquel il avait réglé l'appareil. Même la pizza fut dévorée avec violence, ses dix pouces de diamètre étant à peine un défi pour Sam que la rage affamait.

À minuit moins le quart, John et Dean couraient au plus fort de leurs jambes, évitant les racines et troncs d'arbres jonchant le sol de la forêt comme dotés d'ailes ou d'un sixième sens. S'ils ralentissaient le rythme, ils risquaient de se faire attraper par la créature qui venait de déchiqueter les entrailles du pauvre shérif qui, vraiment, n'avait voulu que faire son travail. Ça avait vraiment gâché leur soirée, voir le meurtre arriver juste devant leurs yeux. Les Winchester étaient particulièrement heureux en ce moment particulier de ne pas avoir emmené Sam. Leur sprint les emmena à l'orée de la forêt, où le père et le fils se retournèrent, sans pourtant voir le cauchemar qui les avait pourchassés si loin.

À minuit moins cinq, un poing s'abattit avec une vigueur glaçante sur la porte de la chambre de motel des fils Winchester. Pensant que c'était son frère, Sam ouvrit la porte sans regarder par le judas, prêt à l'attirer en un baiser passionné. Ce n'était pas lui, cependant, mais la fille de la bibliothèque, Pacey, dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur folle.

–Viens faire un tour de char avec moi, Sam Winchester.

Sa voix était empreinte d'un accent étranger dont Sam ne se rappelait pas et ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur irréelle. Elle le prit par la taille et l'entraîna dehors, son sourire étrange ne présageant rien de bon.

1.

Premièrement, Pacey conduisait trop vite.

Deuxièmement, même sans compter son goût pour les vitesses extrêmes, Pacey était une extrêmement mauvaise conductrice. Pas une fois elle ne fit ses arrêts ou ses feux rouges et vira à plusieurs reprises dans la voie de la direction opposée, riant comme une maniaque, son rire reposant à un ton trop grave pour une fille aussi jeune. Sam, complètement terrifié, essayait d'attraper le volant, d'éviter un accident, mais elle ne cessait de le repousser, de mettre sa vie en danger. Il avait tenté de négocier avec elle, de découvrir pourquoi elle le tourmentait ainsi, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, ne répondant que des « pas tout de suite, Sammy » qui le firent abandonner l'option discussion. Quand finalement il mit la main sur le volant, Pacey lui donna un coup de poing qui l'envoya contre la porte du passager.

–Ne me manquez plus jamais de respect! cria-t-elle de sa voix trop grave.

Elle ne tentait même pas de corriger leur brusque changement de direction. Sam eut à peine le temps de penser à lui demander de qui elle parlait, que la voiture s'écrasait en un crissement d'aluminium contre un arbre autour du chemin. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa bouche; il laissa la noirceur l'engloutir.

.

–Sam? Sammy? Réveille-toi, Sam.

Une épaisse lumière orangée filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Dans la pénombre, Sam réussit à distinguer les traits de son frère, sa beauté classique, si rassurante à voir. Il était sur le point de l'embrasser goulûment lorsque les rideaux se séparèrent, révélant un John résigné et peut-être déçu. Il avait toujours l'air déçu. Qu'elle soit pour lui-même ou pour ses fils, sa déception ne semblait pas discriminier.

–Brillante stratégie, s'endormir seul comme ça… reprocha le père à son fils.

–Quelle heure est-il? demanda Sam, ignorant de son mieux le sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire sans le savoir.

–Euh… Neuf heures moins vingt? Dean répondit. On a dû passer la nuit à la station de police pour régler quelques trucs. On a déjà mangé, on pensait que tu serais réveillé. (Que sa voix était douce!)

–Que s'est-il passé?

–L'expédition du shérif a mal tourné, comme je l'avais prédit, intervint John. Il s'est fait tuer par ce qu'on chasse, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un simple animal sauvage. Et selon ses blessures, c'est bel et bien un animal sauvage qui l'aurait attaqué. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, Sam, et ce n'était pas un cache-derrière.

Non, ça avait été un monstre visage caprin et à corps d'homme, un gobelin d'une laideur incroyable et aux yeux méchants. Rien à voir avec le long ours noir que les lectures de Sam avaient décrit.

–Quoi!?

–L'argent l'a brûlé, par contre. J'lui ai tiré une balle qui l'a atteint au bras. C'est ce qui l'a fait attaquer le shérif.

La voix de Dean devint basse, rauque, à cette dernière réplique. Sam se redressa, s'assit au bord du lit, essayant de comprendre la tonne d'infos qu'on venait de lâcher sur lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage afin de chasser sa fatigue. Le geste réussit son objectif en réveillant ses courbatures de l'accident de la nuit précédente. N'était-ce pas étrange que ni Dean, ni son père n'aient remarqué ses blessures?

Avait-il rêvé?

–J'vais prendre ma douche, annonça Sam.

–Une fois que t'auras fini, il va falloir que t'ailles parler à la blonde de Sanchez. Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle nous cache, mais Dean et moi devons continuer à creuser à la station de police.

Sam s'arrêta puis se retourna vers son père. De son ton le plus sec et exaspéré, il dit simplement :

–J'ai tellement hâte que t'arrêtes de vouloir décider ma vie.

Le monologue furieux de John dura deux heures.

.

Assis devant la veuve de Sanchez, Sam était plus d'humeur à se faire enterrer vivant et oublier sous terre, surtout après toutes les remontrances que son père venait de lui faire. Eloise parlait sans fin, plus à elle-même qu'à son invité, pieds reposant sur la table. Elle ne se préoccupait pas du tout de l'air fermé de Sam, se plaignant de sa vie de mère monoparentale qui lui tomberait dessus très bientôt. En temps normal, Sam aurait servi d'oreille qui aurait écouté ses soucis sans rechigner, mais pour l'instant, il s'en foutait complètement.

–Madame, désolé de vous interrompre, mais mon père m'a dit que vous aviez de nouvelles informations à nous dire. Quelles sont-elles?

–C'est quoi qu'John a fumé, j'vous ai tout dit ce que j'sais…

–On sait tous les deux qu'c'est pas le cas.

Eloise se tut, promenant à nouveau ses mains sur son bedon enflé.

–Je croyais avoir à le dire à ton père, mais j'aurais préféré le dire à personne. Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi… Ce monstre a tué celui que j'aime, il mérite de mourir. S'il te plaît, Sam, si tu dois lui en parler, ne lui dis rien, ou plutôt pas tout. (Elle se pencha vers lui et baissa le ton pour que Sam comprenne qu'elle lui faisait une confidence.) Tu vois, je suis enceinte, mais je ne suis pas sûre qui est le père. Oh, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit Oscar, et je préfère croire que c'est lui, mais je ne peux pas être certaine. Tu vois, nous avions essayé d'avoir un enfant pour plusieurs années, mais ça ne prenait jamais. Je sais, c'est imprudent, dans cette vie si violente, mais que veux-tu, quand deux personnes s'aiment… Mais nous avions beau nous aimer, il ne se passait rien.

« Il y a un peu plus de 8 mois, je ne me souviens plus très bien, je suis allée me coucher seul. Oscar était parti à la chasse, tu sais comment c'est. Cette semaine-là, j'avais eu du mal à dormir, comme si je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose si je fermais les yeux. Par contre, en ce soir fatidique, je ne parvins pas à résister au sommeil. Il y avait ce visage monstrueux, comme celui d'une chèvre humaine, qui m'est apparu avant que je me rende compte qu'il était là, il me fixait sans réserve. Je voulais m'enfuir, crier, protester, mais mon corps ne répondait pas à la détresse que je ressentais.

« Ce monstre que je ne pouvais résister s'allongea sur moi. Je sentis son poids opprimer ma poitrine et afin d'éviter sa face horrifiante penchée sur la mienne, je me tournai vers l'entrée de ma chambre. Elle n'était pas mieux, un cheval aux yeux aveugles s'y tenait, et ses yeux semblaient illuminer la pièce d'une lumière glauque. Une froideur me remplit la gorge et finalement, je parvins à m'extirper de cette affreuse expérience. Oscar est revenu le jour suivant et j'ai été aussi normale que je pouvais l'être.

« Peu de temps après, j'ai réalisé ma grossesse et jusqu'à maintenant, je ne voulais pas voir une possibilité autre qu'Oscar soit le père, mais je dois revoir cette opinion. Sam, j'ai peur que ces meurtres soient l'œuvre d'une créature qui souhaite voler mon enfant qu'elle a créé pour cette raison. Je ne sais pas à quelle fin, mais je sens qu'elle n'est pas de bonne augure. Je sais, on dirait ce film de Roman Polanski, mais c'est ce que mon instinct maternel m'indique… »

Ses mains tremblaient sur son ventre. Semblant le réaliser, elle croisa les bras afin de cacher sa nervosité. Sam la comprenait, car en repensant à son expérience du soir précédent, il ressentait une peur sourde qui s'agrandissait lorsqu'il établit des similitudes entre elle et celle d'Eloise. La monture aux yeux aveuglant pouvait désigner soit le cheval aveugle témoin de son rêve, soit la voiture scintillante qui avait causé l'accident dans celui de Sam.

Celui-ci relata l'histoire aussi fidèlement qu'il le put à Dean et à son père. Ils écoutèrent avec une concentration rafraîchissante, leurs propres recherches à la station de police n'ayant pas été si fructueuses. Les attaques les plus récentes avaient surtout été envers des hommes sans famille, sans passé, pour lesquels toute tentative d'enquête aurait fait chou blanc. Finalement, ils avaient un indice, un chemin à suivre. John félicita ses fils de leur bon travail, oubliant son explosion du matin, et déclara six heures de repos pour que lui et Dean puissent finalement dormir.

Évidemment, les frères n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir immédiatement. Dès qu'ils furent laissés seuls, Sam plaqua Dean contre le mur, oubliant toute colère résiduelle qui aurait pu les diviser. Un sourire complètement idiot accroché aux lèvres, Dean entraîna son frère vers le lit le plus proche, incapable de se déshabiller trop rapidement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, leurs corps fondaient en une expression abstraite d'amour et d'extase.

Tada.

Une fois leur exercice terminé, Sam, qui avait bien dormi la nuit précédente, survola les notes qu'il avait prises en recherchant les meurtres. Il était désormais convaincu (comme l'était le reste de sa famille) que ce n'était _pas_ un cache-derrière. Dean, le voyant aussi travaillant, renonça lui aussi au sommeil et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, le pauvre.

–Sam, commença-t-il, tu sais, l'histoire que tu as racontée? D'habitude, ces monstres sont des incubes, des démons de bas rang qui s'accouplent avec des jeunes femmes. Mais les voyageurs tués me font penser que ce n'est pas un démon du tout, mais un púca. (Son doigt fin tapota un nom griffonné à la hâte sur les papiers de Sam.) Ce sont des esprits féériques irlandais, parfois bons, d'autres fois maléfiques. Ils étaient reconnus pour leur méfiance des étrangers, leur manie de se transformer en divers animaux et d'emmener des étrangers dans de folles chevauchées à travers la campagne…

La voix de Dean était douce, car il craignait d'irriter Sam de nouveau.

Il n'avait pas à avoir peur. Sam était passé proche de la mort, la nuit précédente, et n'avait plus peur de l'erreur. Et alors? En quoi avoir mal deviné un type de monstre importait-il? Tant qu'on parvenait à le tuer et que personne d'innocent ne mourrait à cause de cette erreur, il n'aurait aucun souvenir de son humiliation imaginée dans quelques années.

Dean ne s'attendait pas au furieux baiser que Sam planta contre ses lèvres, ni à l'approbation intense qu'il communiqua. Une fois que Sam eu raconté son cauchemar, son frère comprit mieux, sans toutefois revenir complètement du revirement brusque.

Ils firent leur sieste paisiblement, après laquelle ils soupèrent en famille, avec leur père. Les trois hommes avaient à prendre des forces : ils allaient à la chasse au púca, ce soir-là.

0.

Sam ne s'attendait pas à passer l'anniversaire de ses dix-huit ans à serrer le cadavre tiède d'une femme enceinte (du moins jusqu'à une date récente). Son cœur battait jusque dans ses oreilles, sa peur affinant ses sens. Même en sachant que le poids d'Eloise dans ses bras ne pouvait plus lui répondre, le jeune homme lui chuchotait des mots rassurants, l'encourageant à faire confiance aux Winchester, à ne pas perdre courage. Évidemment, en parlant tout bas au corps qu'il tenait, il cherchait à se rassurer plus lui-même qu'elle.

Retournons un peu en arrière.

À minuit le matin du 22 mai, les Winchester attendaient l'ennemi de l'heure dans une clairière qu'ils étaient en train de protéger contre toute fée, farfadet ou púca venu d'Irlande afin d'attaquer des voyageurs innocents. Dean avait conclu qu'ils auraient plus de chance d'appréhender le suspect s'ils restaient là, dans cette nature sauvage. Parce que la majorité des meurtres avaient eu lieu dans la région où ils se trouvaient, il était logique que le monstre tombe dans leur piège en tentant de les éliminer. Ses idées se tenaient.

Le plus jeune frère avait passé sa pause à regarder les minutes avancer sur sa montre Timex. Il leva les yeux, regarda Dean discuter avec leur père du dossier. Se rappelleraient-ils de l'importance de cette journée? Ou faudrait-il que Sam le leur rappelle dans l'après-midi, seulement pour que leur père le fasse taire, traitant son fils d'égocentrique à travers des aboiements condescendants. Serrant la mâchoire, il éteint l'écran et fit signe à sa famille qu'il allait soulager sa vessie.

Dean le regarda partir, une inquiétude grondant au fond de lui, prenant contrôle de ses poumons.

Sam avait presque fini d'uriner lorsqu'il sentit un froid parcourir sa nuque. C'était le regard cinglant d'une jeune fille irréelle, Pacey de la bibliothèque.

–Hey, Sam!

–Que fais-tu ici?

Elle sourit avec un air supérieur et s'accota sur un arbre en croisant les bras.

–Ah oui. Vous avez gravé deux ou trois gribouillis sur des troncs d'arbre et vous pensiez m'arrêter de cette façon? Regarde où tu es, Sam.

Il regarda et en effet, il se tenait en plein milieu d'un cercle de champignons. Mais quel idiot! Fâché contre lui-même, il ferma sa braguette et fit face à Pacey. Ce n'était plus une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, mais un gobelin au long visage horrifique et à la fourrure éparse.

–Vas-tu me tuer? il demanda avec un calme qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé posséder dans de tels cas.

–Pas maintenant. Je dois seulement te dire que toi et ta famille, vous n'êtes pas si brillants que ça, en tout cas pas autant que vous le pensez. Franchement! Comme si j'allais me laisser attraper d'une façon aussi amatrice! (Il ricana d'un rire qui ressemblait à celui d'un cochon.) _Joyeux anniversaire, Sam Winchester_ …

Sam comprenait son plan, désormais. C'était évident : Pacey les attirerait un à un dans le cercle et les tuerait, éliminant ainsi ce qui le menaçait le plus. Il essaya de se battre, mais le púca, malgré son bras blessé, était tellement fort… Ses doigts aux ongles acérés déchirèrent le t-shirt brunâtre du jeune Sam, s'enfoncèrent dans la tendre chair juste sous son sternum. Sam gémit, tentant futilement d'enlever le monstre qui lui étranglait la poitrine.

–Hé!

Un coup de feu retentit, la balle d'argent manquant de peu Pacey. Dean, si beau, si fort, arrivait en véritable chevalier, même si Sam n'aurait jamais admis à haute voix que la comparaison faisait de lui la damoiselle.

–Sam! appela son frère.

–Dean!

L'aîné courut vers le garçon étendu en une masse informe par terre. Il prit son frère dans ses bras, le rassurant en flattant son dos.

–ô mon doux, Sammy, tu m'as fait tellement peur…

–S'cuse-moi…

Mais Dean n'accepta pas les excuses de Sam si facilement. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

–Je t'aime plus que tout, Sam. Ne me fais plus jamais aussi peur, ok?

–K, Dean.

Et ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, juste à temps pour que leur père ne surprenne pas leur moment intime, mais ne voit qu'un câlin des plus fraternels. L'entendant arriver, Sam se sépara de Dean avec un regret subtil.

–Le púca ne viendra pas ici. Il voulait qu'on pense qu'il viendrait, parce qu'il pourrait nous éliminer et aller cueillir son enfant sans obstacle. Faut se dépêcher. Eloise est en danger.

John plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Dean serra l'épaule de son frère en un geste qui se voulait chaleureux.

.

Le père enfonça la porte d'entrée de chez Eloise avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Dean n'était pas loin derrière alors que Sam traînait, dernier de file. Conduire chez elle avait pris trop de temps; vingt précieuses minutes qui faisaient toute la différence entre sa vie et sa mort.

–Eloise! cria John Winchester.

–Eloise Sanchez! renchérit Dean.

Les trois hommes fouillèrent la maison sans la trouver. Il n'y avait aucune trace de bataille, de dispute, qui correspondrait à une femme enceinte tentant de protéger son enfant des griffes d'une créature irlandaise d'âge millénaire. John, Dean et Sam se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine, leurs visages durs et fermés. John semblait prendre la disparition d'Eloise particulièrement mal, comme si ç'avait été un affront personnel. Pris d'une rage soudaine, il envoya un verre laissé sur la table par terre, où il se brisa. Sam sursauta au son.

–P'pa… commença Dean.

–Excusez-moi?

Une femme venait d'entrer dans la maison. Elle avait la fin cinquantaine, un air vaguement apeuré et un bras plâtré.

–Cherchez-vous Eloise? La petite Eloise Sanchez?

–Oui! fit Sam, le premier à réagir.

–Elle est partie à l'hôpital y'a pas longtemps. Je l'ai aidée.

–Merci, madame!

John l'étreignit, transformant le regard vaguement inquiet de la voisine en une expression d'étonnement. Dean lui tapota l'épaule tandis que Sam inclina simplement la tête. Ils furent passés comme un coup de vent, laissant la voisine plantée là, bouche bée.

.

Voilà où nous étions rendus.

Il était à peine une heure du matin et déjà Sam devait conforter une mourante dans ses derniers moments. Il tenait une de ses mains dans la sienne, il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et il tentait désespérément de ne pas fier la charpie rougeâtre de son abdomen, résultat de la césarienne improvisée exécutée par le púca afin de récupérer l'enfant qu'il s'était fabriqué.

Il avait quoi, mille, deux mille ans? Une créature nommée Pacey, comme tout autre monstre dévoreur de mortels, en venait probablement à mourir de vieillesse un jour. Alors comment s'assurer que son héritage soit transmis, que son œuvre continue?

Se reproduire, évidemment.

–Pourquoi moi? murmura Eloise, sa vie s'écoulant avec chaque syllabe prononcée. Pourquoi _moi_?

Les infirmières et les médecins n'osaient s'approcher du duo, si peu habitués au véritable étrange. Peut-être auraient-ils pu la sauver. Mais on ne peut le savoir, étant donné qu'ils avaient été trop peureux pour l'aider.

Eloise allait mourir.

Deux étages au-dessus, Dean et son père poursuivaient Pacey, qui tenait son nouveau-né pleurnichard dans ses bras maigres. L'argent, l'argent parviendrait à le neutraliser, mais comment le tuer en gardant le bébé en sécurité? Il s'attendait à ce que le púca disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre, mais celui-ci essayait toujours de s'enfuir à pied. Sa course perdait de la vitesse et réalisant ce problème, Pacey bifurqua brusquement et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. John et Dean étaient sur ses talons, prêts à le suivre jusqu'au bout, qui se trouva être le stationnement sous-terrain.

Le rythme du Púca avait tant ralenti que celui-ci haletait même en marchant.

Il plaça le bébé sur le coffre d'une voiture, caressant une dernière fois la joue de son enfant.

Il se tourna une dernière fois, rabougri et épuisé.

Le fils et le père firent feu en même temps.

.

À son anniversaire de dix-huit ans, Sam dormait à l'arrière de l'Impala alors que son père et Dean étaient assis à l'avant. Le vide de son cœur n'était pas aussi fort dans son sommeil. John leur avait promis qu'ils s'installeraient dans la prochaine ville pour que Sam finisse l'année scolaire. Il avait hâte. Sam savait que John voulait qu'il continue à chasser après l'école secondaire, mais Sam avait d'autres idées, comme étudier à l'université. Les évènements des derniers jours avaient renforcé ce désir de s'éloigner de sa vie violente. Il espérait que son père mettrait de côté leurs différends et le laisserait suivre ses instincts.

En se réveillant, il remarqua des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Dean avait secoué son épaule, accroupi sur la banquette arrière, rentré à moitié dans la portière. Ils s'étaient arrêtés…?

–Joyeux anniversaire, Sammy, dit-il avec le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Légèrement désorienté, Sam sortit de la voiture. Ils étaient à un simple casse-croûte au bord d'une route, une simple baraque qui servait probablement de la nourriture délicieuse. Leur père était probablement à l'intérieur en train de leur prendre des burgers, de la limonade et de la crème glacée. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à la vallée que cet observatoire surmontait, une vue absolument époustouflante. Il s'avança jusqu'au muret et s'y accota. Dean était à ses côtés, plus préoccupé par Sam que par la nature à ses pieds. S'assurant que leur père n'était pas ressorti, Sam prit la main de son frère et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Ses yeux remplis d'un amour sans frontières, il lui proposa :

–On va manger, Dean?

–Ouain, tu vas avoir besoin de l'énergie plus tard.

Sam roula des yeux, plus amusé qu'exaspéré.

–T'es tellement con.

–Eille, c'est toi le con.

Le vide dans le cœur de Sam reculait de plus en plus, tant qu'il pouvait toucher Dean, l'embrasser. Peut-être pleurait-il légèrement.

Son sourire, par contre, rayonnait sur la vallée qu'il embrassait du regard; ses fossettes embrasaient le cœur de Dean. Malgré son jeune âge, ce sourire chaleureux comme trois soleils mourants avaient la sagesse de centaines civilisations défaites.

Plus jamais la promesse de crème glacée et cheeseburgers ne fut accueillie par autant de bonheur.

Fin

 _Lol merci d'avoir supporté ce premier essai d'une fic de SPM Wincest dans ma langue maternelle. Je n'ai plus rien à dire à propos de ceci._


End file.
